


Polite When Called For

by TheSevenPercentSolution



Series: Four In The Morning [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSevenPercentSolution/pseuds/TheSevenPercentSolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When, in your life, have you ever been polite when not shamming?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polite When Called For

“That was brilliant. Christ … You. Are. **_Brilliant_**.”

“You don’t realise you still do that out loud do you?”

“Has it started to annoy you?”

“Weren’t you taught it’s impolite to answer a question with a question?”

“When, in your life, have you ever been polite when not shamming?”

“I’m polite to Mummy when occasion calls for delicacy.”

“God I’d love to see you being **_legitimately_** polite. Should I stop? Letting my mouth run away with me?”

“I enjoy it when your mouth runs away with you.”

“Then I’ll continue now Your Lordship has given me leave to do so.”

“As you should.”

“Toff wanker.”

“Ill begotten peasant.”

“Home?”

“Mmh. We’re done here.”

“Nearly Four A.M.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this idiocy. ^__^
> 
> Err, yeah. Another format switch. Apologies. Again, just the twat behind the keyboard :D Plus banter. Mmmm all the banter. I don't know what I'm doing anymore ... *headdesk*


End file.
